A Spark of a New Kingdom
by Macartyjr2
Summary: *AU: Zelink- Zelda, tired of the harsh rulling of Hyrule, starts a spark to a newborn future, but when she gets put into The Game,where you and your partner will be tested, will she be able to trust her new partner and work together to free Hyrule or die like the rest? *Rated T for strong violence and mild profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**- Hey guys just a heads up about this story. It's my first ever story and I would love some reviews. It will help me as a writer, to write better stories and, as the reader to enjoy. This story will mostly be in Zelda's POV and maybe Link's to.

My Inspirations for this story-_ The Hunger Games,The Legend of Zelda and of course my love for LoZ._

**BTW**-Listen to Crazy Love by Mindy Glendhill while Zelda's having her dream. It gave me inspiration. lol

**WARNING- Rated T for strong violence, sensuality, mild profanity, torture, and darkness.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, Why? Well, I'm not rich and there would already of been a game story plot like this. So no I don't own anything except for my ideas.**

_**A Spark of a New Kingdom**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Miss Agatha yells from downstairs.

"Link?" I whisper as sunlight filters through the dusty blinds as I wake up.

"mmhh… what a dream!" I whisper as I think of the wonderful, strange dream I had last night.

***Flashback***

_"Your Majesty, A young man is here to see you." A guard spoke._

_"Yes, let him in." I responded tiredly. _

_My tired eyes widened with surprise as I turned around. At the edge of the garden, beheld the most strikingly handsome young man I had ever seen. His messy blond hair being tousled by the wind and the look of a wide friendly grin on his face made me smile._

_"Good Afternoon Sir" I smiled warmly._

_The young man stood for a moment puzzled, but recovered quickly and said, "Good Afternoon to you to Queen Zelda."_

_I smiled and gestured for him to sit. He sat there with a puzzled look in his face and I asked, "Is something the matter?"_

_He looked at me sadly and said, "You really do not remember me do you?"_

_I looked more closely at him and thought that he did look familiar. It felt like I knew him already, but here he is a stranger to me._

_I responded back puzzled, "Well, I don't know to say this, but I have this nagging feeling that I know you...I'm sorry, but who are you?"_

_He got up and reached for my hand and said, "Well that's okay, but maybe you could go for a walk with me around the gardens?" I gladly took his hand and we went through the gardens. We chatted for a little bit, looked at the flowers, enjoyed the sun and then he brought me to the great tree in the middle of the garden and sat down on the tiny bench under it's great branches._

_I admired the tree for a little bit then asked, "Why did you bring me here?"_

_He sighed and gestured for me to sit._

_"Well, since you can't remember much. So how about a story?" I chuckled and nodded as I took my seat near him._

_He smiled and got a faraway look in his eyes as he began, "Well, before you came to rule Hyrule there was a ruthless ruler named Ganon."_

_"Every year he would hold a game for the people of Hyrule's regions."_

_"Every region would have to choose a boy and a girl or their most skilled to fight in the games."_

_His eyes got all misty when he said, "It was always a fight to the death and it always brought pain to the peoples loved ones who had to go because no one has ever lasted long to go against King Ganon, but one year all that changed"_

_"A pair from Hyrule, who were complete opposites, found a way to combine their strenghts and weakness to defeated him. After that Hyrule finally got its wish for peace. The End."_

_"Wait! What happened to the pair from Hyrule?"_

_He smiled and answered back, "Oh, well the pair came out vicorious and by unanimous votes they were chosen to rule Hyrule ruled and bring harmony to the land again."_

_He got up and I followed asking, "Wait! You never answered my question. Who are you?"_

_He slowly turns around and kisses me softly and whispers, "Know do you know me?"_

_I stare at his soft blue eyes and everything comes rushing to me._

_"You're…" I began._

* * *

"EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

"Link?" I whispered again as my dream shattered.

I sleepily looked around and noticed that all the other girls were hurriedly getting dressed and rushing downstairs.

Huh? Where is everyone going?

I thought, and then it hit me.

I rushed out of bed, no longer tired and hurriedly threw on my rough gray wool dress and splashed some water on my face hoping that I will make it through inspection. I then raced down to the dining area with the others with worry gnawing at my stomach.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Tell me what you think and if something need to be tweaked. Review please and thanks for taking the time to read. Until next time Bye! -Macartyjr2


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I was planning on posting this chapter Saturday, but my dad made us go on a spontaneous trip. So hope this long chapter makes up for it! ~Macartyjr2 **_

_**My Inspiration~ Link's Crossbow Training, my reviewers and my creative imagination**_

_**Warning: **_**mild profanity and violence**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I reached the dining area, it did not help my troubled spirit, for the place was filled with anxious chatter and a deep cloud of sadness hung over the place. When I reached the line for food, I looked over the counter and saw they were serving mush again. I crinkled my face with distaste, but it was better than nothing. As I lifted my plate to receive my serving of mush for the day, the cook gave me a reassuring smile, but it didn't help much. I searched the area for my friends and found them in one of the center tables. When I reached the table Marin spotted me and waved.

"So, what's new?" I said, trying to be cheerful, as I sat down between Marin and Ilia.

"What's new?" Malon exclaimed, "Now you pick the time to be civil Zel. I'm already worried enough!"

"Huh, I'm not even a bit scared bit for this… what do you call it again?, oh yea, The Games." Tetra proudly said.

Zelda shook her head at her newest person of her small group of friends. Just two days ago, Tetra arrived at Miss Agatha's Orphanage for Talented Girls, and has already caused enough trouble that it's believable to think she isn't scared of anything.

"Do you even know what you are saying?" Marin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh come on it's like what, one in a millionth chance." Tetra countered.

"Quiet both of you! Miss Agatha is about to speak." Aryll scolded.

Everyone turns to the sound of Miss Agatha's Famous Speech.

"Ahh..Good Morning Orphans!" Miss Agatha cheerfully said.

The volume in the room decreased tremendously. It wasn't that she was wearing the most outrageous clothes; we just haven't see colors so rich, only the solid gray colored our lifestyle provided here. I wasn't even that she was very imposing. It was just the dreaded Draw was to come very soon.

"Today is an Honorable event. Some of you lucky girls will test you skills to your ability and just maybe get the honor to fight King Ganon." Miss Agatha smiled and finished by saying, "Now we will be leaving for practice at 10, so hurry up and remember to look you best. If you need anything I'll be eating breakfast." and with that, she stepped off the platform.

The second she left, we all got up to clean our dishes and the idle chatter started again. As soon as I finished cleaning my plate I went to check on my friends.

"Hey we are going to be fine, right Malon?" I tried the say cheerfully, but failed unsuccessfully.

"Huh, oh yea and let's not let The Games dampen our moods." Malon said to our sullen friends.

"Yeah, let's not be so sullen. We still got our favorite thing to do, training!" Ilia said smiling.

"We all could use some practice for today anyway." Aryll added.

"Alright, now that is what I like to see; now that we are going to do some last minute training, maybe I will beat Zelda at archery." Tetra said confidently.

I laugh and said; "Now Tetra don't be so sure. I've been doing archery for as long as I remember."

"Well, we will see about that!" Tetra said as she grabbed my hand and started running for the stairs.

I laugh and forget about my worries as I am being pulled or more like dragged, by a very eager girl.

If there was one thing that Miss Agatha's Girls could do, it would be fighting of any style.

We all have our favorite styles, talents and favorite weapon. My favorite style and weapon are… well you will see.

"Alright, Girls you know the rules, but remember practice will be shorter due to The Draw will be held at 1 so get to it and remember to stretch my little warriors." Miss Agatha, with a smile, disappeared into the tower overlooking the field.

"Finally, she finished talking I was just about to take a nap!" Tetra said while loosely swinging her arms.

"Well I'm off to the barn want to come Ilia?" Malon asked the sullen Ilia.

"I will if you let me take care of Epona." Ilia said.

"Well, good luck to you Tetra you going to need it!" Aryll said as she left to do knife practice.

"Well yea, of course! No one has a closer bond than you and Epona anyway." Malon said as she and Ilia headed to the barn.

"Well ready to get your ass kicked Blondie!" Tetra yelled from the archery ranges with her bow and arrows already set.

"Just wait! I haven't even got my bow yet!" I yelled heading for the shed.

In a corner I found my locker and removed a fake wall to reveal my most prized possession, the bow of light. I run my hands over the gold "wings" and spot a letter tucked in her quiver with my bows.

"Huh, I never saw this before?" I opened it and started reading.

_**To Our Beloved Zelda,**_

_**If you are reading this, Hyrule must be in grave danger. We have entrusted you with the Bow of Light. We hope this will keep you safe during these dangerous times. We miss you dearly and hope you are in good hands. We love you very much Zelda and promise us, as the Princess of Hyrule, that you will do everything you can to save Hyrule. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The King and Queen of Hyrule**_

Enclosed in the letter was an old photograph of three beautiful, reagal people with warm smiles glazed across their faces. A silent tear slid down my cheek as memories and tears that have been held back for five long years started to spill out.

* * *

**_*Five years ago*_**

**_Boom! Boom! Crash!_**

_"Impa, what's going on?" the twelve year old girl whispered to her close friend and advisor. Impa put her finger to her mouth to signal silence as they moved quickly across the yard to the stables. The shrill shriek and the clanging of swords pierced the night and all of hell broke loose. "Quickly my child, we must hurry!" she wispered urgently. "Impa! Behind you!" the terrified girl yelled pointing at the door. Impa's eyes widened as the skeleton charged at them. She quickly put the child onto the horse first and then herself and kicked the horse into a gallop just as the stalfos swiped at the spot they just where. _

_They stopped at an inn as the hour gotten late and the child has fallen into restless sleep. There they stayed for two days and then did Impa bring her to Madame Agatha's Orphan House._

_"Impa? Why can't you bring me with you?" Zelda asked as a tear rested on her cheek._

_Impa sighed and gave a small smile, "Oh Zel, I'm going to miss you, but you will be safer here than with me." She gave the girl a packed bag and bent down to hug her and whispered, "Zelda, promise me you will try to stay safe and don't tell anyone who you really are and stay safe okay?" She got up and wiped the tear of Zelda's cheek and said, "Here I have one more thing to do before I go." She placed her hands on Zelda's head and closed her eyes and whispered to the goddess to bring protection and guidance to the child. _

_Suddenly sparkles of light encirled Zelda and as the last of the sparkles left Zelda's blonde hair has transformed to brown, as her clothes changed to a simple country gown. Her soft reflection now was hardened, but still held the gentle Zelda._

_Then Impa grabs Zelda's hand and brings her to the building where they say their goodbyes and then Impa was simply gone._

* * *

Zelda shook her head and wiped her tears as the memories went away. She glanced at the letter once more and placed it back in her quiver just as someone poked here head in.

"Hey! What's taking you so long?" Tetra said, poking her head into the room.

I wanted to tell Tetra about my new discovery, but I decided not to because that to lead to a mistake.

"Umm…it's nothing!" I said grabbing my bow and quiver.

"Oh, I get it your just scared I'm going to beat you!" Tetra smirked.

"Ha! Not a chance, let's go!" I said walking to the field. I take a glance back, thinking back to the last sentence in the letter and whisper, _**"I promise to do what I can." **_And with that said, I felt a new confidence and a plan formulating in my brain.

Tetra drew back her bow and notching her arrow. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down the target. After a few seconds passed she let it loose and it hit home.

"Good shot Tetra!" Ilia yelled from the sidelines.

"Way to concentrate!" Aryll yelled.

"Ha! Now beat that!" Tetra smirked at me.

"Now show her what a true archer is Zelda!" yelled Malon with her hands cupping her mouth.

"Oh, I will!" I yelled back.

We had been at this for an hour and a half. So far Tetra has shown to be a skilled archer, not that I'm worried though. So far Tetra has gotten three bull's-eyes and I have gotten four bull's-eyes.

"Now Tetra this is the art of mastering archery." I said taking aim.

My arms tightened, I straightened my back. I looked down the shaft, past the arrow, at the target across the field and let it loose. It went through my other bull's-eye arrow that I didn't bother to take out.

I turned around and looked at my friends' facial expressions.

"Did I imagine that? Or did you just put an arrow through and arrow!" Ilia yelled with a bugged eye expression.

Malon was frozen in spot until she yelled, "That showed her whose boss! Way to go Zelda!"

"Zelda you're a true master at archery!" Aryll shouted.

I grinned and gave a mocking bow. When I got back up Tetra was there holding her hand out for me to shake.

I shook it and said, "Good game, you were a more challenge than the others I went against."

Tetra smiled and said, "Well I hope you could teach me that trick and good luck today!"

We went back to the shed to prepare for The Draw. I decided to bring my knife, crossbow and the Bow of Light.

Before I could respond back, Miss Agatha stood by the entrance and signaled that is was time.

"Well good luck to everyone and don't get hurt too bad." I said to my friends as we left. Not knowing that would be the last time that we would ever be going there.

I tugged at my shirt and shuffled my feet as we entered the gate to the palace. _I hope I know what I'm getting myself into._ I thought of my plan.

I looked up and gapped at the luscious garden as hazy memories brushed my mind and wondered if she was still in Hyrule.

The garden was in full bloom and I could just smell the perfume flowers from here. I can hardly believe that a ruthless leader would keep his place so nice and pretty, but leave the rest of Hyrule to suffer with poverty and the environment wasn't in its best shape either.

"Ahem…Right this way, Please." Said a guard as he led us to a huge gym-like room filled with young strong people.

I glanced around and saw young men and women the same age as I going through the hardships we all endured under Ganon's rule.

I waited in line for about two hours until it was my turn, by then my feet were sore. I sat at the table and they questioned me, took my blood and handed me a slip of paper that told me to sit near the back near the wooden door.

Soon I was at my seat and waited my turn. Every once in a while I would glance at the huge wooden door that would lead me to the challenge.

One by one my friends entered and I didn't know what I was going to see once the doors opened again.

One by one they came out tattered, exhausted, and with minor injuries. I gave small smiles to them as they went to a room where they where to be treated. I gave a small sigh of relief, due to them being lucky, unlike others. Many I couldn't distinguish and others I couldn't even glance at as the white strecher passes by.

* * *

_**One hour later…**_

"May Zelda Harkinian,17 years old, step to the door please." said a voice on a speaker.

_Well, I thought, this is it. This is my chance at changing things. May the Goddess protect me._

I slowly got up to go to the door and a hand catches my shoulder and I turn in alarm and relax when I notice it is only Tetra.

"Be careful out there Zel, but I know you'll do just fine because your pretty quick when it comes to problems." she said with a smile and with that she pushed to toward the door and went to join the others.

I mouthed thanks and waited at the door until the light changed from red to green and then I entered.

I was blinded by a bright light, but then it subsided. I turned and looked around my surroundings. I was somewhere at an abandoned ranch. I then heard a voice from above say, "Round One, You may begin."

I took a deep breath to calm myself and gripped my crossbow. I took two steps and looked around.

Suddenly, I heard whooping and yelling and aimed my crossbow at the sound. Five Bokoblins on stampeding goats charged at me. I calmed my beating heart and started shooting. Soon a Bokoblin comes charging at me with a club and I try to reach for an arrow, but it seems that I ran out.

The Bokoblin was getting closer and I blocked the blow and quickly glanced around place and notice that there were jars everywhere. "_Break the jars." _I gasped at the voice and my block weakened.

Suddenly the Bokoblin puts pressure and I kicked at his stomach and rolled away. I got to a jar with to this crazy I dropped it on the floor. From the wreckage I found ten arrows. _Huh? Who would of thought. This might be useful. _I finished the last of them and more of them kept rushing to me, some from the sky and some from the ground. I aimed at one coming from the sky and let the arrow loose hit it straight though the heart.

_One down a dozen more to go, I thought as I let my natural skill take over_. Soon enough they were all gone.

I stood there taking deep breaths, when a voice said, "Congratulations you have passed Round One, Now on to Round Two" Then there was a bright flash and I was somehow transported to a new location.

I looked around and noticed I was now in some kind of forest. This time I heard an eerie laughter coming from the path just ahead of me. _Judging from the eerie laughter I don't think I should be going that path. _

Just as I started to back up I heard growling and I froze. _Umm, eerie laughter or creepy growling? Eerie laughter it is!_ As I started walking the path, I gripped my crossbow tightly and soon I reached a grove.

The eerie laughter seemed closer, wait not closer, but behind me! I quickly turned around and held my crossbow at the new enemy. I was surrounded by puppets and they seemed to be a lot trickier than the first round. The more I kill the more they just replace again.

I saw more pots and once in awhile I would break one and take some arrows. Sometime, while I was busy shooting puppets I wasn't pay attention to my back and I felt this searing pain on my back. I quickly turn around and shot the puppet. Then I see through the corner of my eye I see a green light floating and I aim and hit my mark. I finished the rest of the puppets and turn to see that the green light thing I hit was a skull kid.

By now I'm tired and my feet are still sore, but I just suck it up and wait for the voice to come on. "Congratulations, you have passed Round Two, Now for the last Round" There was again a bright flash and I felt wind blowing in my face.

I open my eyes to see that not far from me laid a giant skeleton of a dinosaur. Suddenly its eyes flashed purple and started rising higher and higher.

_Okay, I thought, this is it. This is where everything comes down to. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Oh, Great Farore, please give me the courage to fight this beast. _

"Welcome Zelda to Round Three, you must now defeat this Fossil Stallord in under 120 seconds. You begin…Now!" the mysterious voice said.

_Okay Zelda you have 120 seconds, no pressure. _I take a deep breath and I examine the creature. I notice that its bones looked kind of brittle, m_aybe…just maybe if I hit it… _I aimed for the arms and started shooting. The giant then started to crawl to me and raised its hand and that's when I saw what looked to be a red dot. I got an idea and shot an arrow at it. It flinched and I started shooting at it until its hand crumbled to dust.

_Okay Zelda one hand down just one hand left and he will be finished. _The creature raised its other hand and I started shooting arrows at the red dot on its palm. In just a couple of seconds its other hand crumpled to dust. _Done with both arms, now on to its hideous body. _The creature collapse in front of me and I spotted another red dot on its head. I quickly shot arrows at it until it rose again and regenerated its arms again.

_Okay just shoot the arms and head and this dude is finished, this is easier than it looks, _or so I thought. He looked even angrier and this time he blew fireballs at me and if that wasn't enough there where these skulls on fire that flew at me. I shot at the fireballs, but missed one and it singed part of my shirt. _Oh he's so going to pay for it._

I reached for my arrows, but I realized that I had ran out. I glanced around,but I haven't spotted a single jar. Suddenly the familliar vioce spoke to me again.

"Close your eyes and pray to the goddess and i'll take over from there." I pondered the voice and quickly ran for cover behind a rock, as the Stallord shot another round of fireballs at me. _Okay, I'm going to have trust you on this_. I closed my eyes and blocked all the noise outside and prayed. When I finished, in my had were ten arrows. I gae a quick thans and was back in my element as I shot the rest of the skulls.

I noticed the Stallord was getting closer and with the timer ticking, I had the act fast. He raised his hand and I shot a volley of arrows at it. Once his hand crumbled, he grew angrier and blew more fireballs and skulls. I ducked and shot the objects keeping my mind on every second. I shot another volley of arrows at the hand and the creature fell a feet away from me. I shot arrows at its head not missing a mark.

He rose back up and I was sweating, while my heart was beating fast, but I knew to keep calm and focus. This time when he breathed out fire, he sent a volley of fiery skulls to circle me. I shot at three and three more started circling closer and I shot them, while backing up a bit, as the Stallord approached closer to me. As he raised his hands to squish me, I shot arrows at the hands and he fell for the last time. _**"You have TEN SECONDS left."**_ said the booming voice.

_Okay, let's make these arrows count. _I launched arrows at my targets and none of them missed. The Stallord rose for the last time and trashed its head side to side and gave a mighty 's head crashed to the ground and with a loud boom and bright lights, the creature was no longer there.

"I…I did it?" I whisper to myself with shock the yelled, "Oh my goddesses! I beat the boss!" I did a little dance until I heard a booming voice.

"Congratulations, Zelda Harkinian, you have passed Round Three. You have then completed the completion you have been chosen to compete in The Games. That is all."

Then a bright light shone in front of me; I stepped inside of it to send me to back to the palace.

* * *

_**Awhile Later…**_

"Zelda you Idiot!" Ilia exclaimed, "how could you!" Ilia said as she punched my arm.

"Zel you could get hurt, and without you here this place would be boring!" Malon added.

I had just arrived at Miss Agatha's Orphanage for Talented Girls and everyone what pelting me with questions.

"We wish you good luck Zelda!" a girl told me as I went to my room to take my belongings.

When I arrived in my room I shoved all the girls out, except my friends and turn around. "Well, I know why you guys are upset, but I had to!"

"Oh, so you had to, what, die!" Aryll said with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yea, what's making you do something so stupid!" Malon said frowning.

I looked at all their worried faces and sighed, _maybe it's time to tell them the truth._

I took a deep breath and told them my secret I've been holding out of them for years.

"Soo, that's my story, does that explain anything." I said glancing at them.

"Does this mean I have to bow to you and call you, Your Highness?" Tetra asked sarcastically.

"No, just… just can you guys keep it a secret until I get back" Zelda pleaded.

"Of course, we're all friends no matter what!" Ilia said.

"Now get ready and kick some Ganon butt!" Tetra yelled.

I chuckle and say, "Thanks guys, I knew I could trust you guys."

"Just promise you will come back to us in one piece okay?" Malon asked.

"I'll try, but I'm not making promises." I joked.

"Well at least we can help you prepare for your trip." Aryll said giving a small smile.

We packed my stuff and I took my weapons I would need and went downstairs to say goodbye to everyone.

There was a series of good-byes and good lucks and finally it was time for me to go.

"Don't worry Zelda, if it had to be one of us to be in the games, it would be you. You're a great fighter. So go kick some butt!" Aryll said as she hugged me.

"I don't think anyone will stand a chance against Zelda, anyway." Tetra said, as she handed me my stuff.

"And who knows, your game partner could be really cute!" Malon added with a wink.

"Aww… thanks you guys, and you never know, he could be some ugly, hideous hobo? " I joked back.

We laughed for a bit and I then waved good-bye and hugged my friends and grabbed the doorknob, knowing that there where guards there to make sure I won't run away or as the say "escort me to the palace/dungeon."

_**Well I was going to make this longer, but I will just wait until next Wednesday. Tell me what you think of this chapter and REVIEW! **_

_**Happy Fourth of July Everyone!**_

_**BTW: I tweaked the summary and the first chapter, but not a lot so until next time~Macartyjr2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for being very late, but I wasn't able to get on Fanfiction for awhile, because it wouldn't let me log in, so thankfully I got this posted. **_

_**Inspiration: The Ländler (from The Sound of Music)**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't have the money, so I don't own The Legend Of Zelda**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I looked back at the ram shackled building and couldn't help, but have a feeling of desolation.

As long as I can remember, that place, no matter how bad it looks, was always called home to me.

I don't know how I will be on my own, but I'll try my best.

I was pulled out of my thinking as I felt a gruff shove and gave a glare at one of the guards.

He snickered and mumbled, "Worthless simpleton."

Just as I was about to knock this guard senseless, there was a rumble of thunder and I felt a fat drop of water fall onto my nose.

"See, thanks to you we're late and I hate rain!" the same guard glared at me.

I feigned an innocence look, which was returned with a glare. Soon I was pushed further away from the building as it started raining harder.

* * *

When we arrived at the palace, I was soaked to the bones and was brought to a room filled with other people.

Judging by the things they carried and their posture, they were the other warriors.

They looked up as I entered awkwardly into the room still dripping wet.

I looked around the room and was amazed at all the races in the room.

It wasn't every day that I meet different people. Ganon always tried to keep all regions apart and the only time they came together was for political things or The Games.

I saw a Shiekan woman glance at me and turned to whisper urgently to her partner, who glanced my way nodding. I saw a beautiful Twili girl smirk at her partner, who was fussing with his hair.

I saw two Gorons sitting at a couch. There was a Rito girl absently play some notes on her harp. The other Rito was anxiously looking around the room.

After observing the group, I realized something. Where was my fighting partner?

Suddenly there was the sound of a trumpet and the two heavy doors were opened.

From the ruckus, a stout man appeared and started to explain the rules of The Game and schedule. Later we were dismissed.

At the door, guards came to escort us to our suites. We walked for a while and I turned to ask one of the guards where my teammate was, but the guard was still unresponsive to me and was keeping a straight face.

We turned a corner and I was greeted with two grinning faces.

"Hi I'm Marin and this is Groose."A pretty, good-natured girl said, while a tall boy, with a very distinctive red pompadour, gave me a grin.

"We will be helping you throughout the game. I personally will be helping you during your stay here. Groose will be helping you partner…err. Where is he?"

Just as I was going to answer, the soldier, that escort me here, added, "Pardon me miss, but we seem to have some difficulty getting the boy here. He will be here shortly."

"Oh! Well thank you, we will take over from here, sir." Marin smiled.

The guard nodded and left. Marin gestured for me to enter the room. I couldn't help, but gasp at the luxury of the room. Back at home, we were lucky enough to have our own beds, but we had sparse furniture.

Marin saw my face and smiled, "I hope this is to your liking I tried making it homely. It's been awhile since I seen a girl my age participate. You must be very brave." She gushed.

I couldn't help, but blush and notice Groose was intently watching me. Malon followed my gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't mind Groose, he is supposed to help with your fighting abilities, but he is more of a pain to drag along." She said playfully.

"Hey! For you information, I'm one of the best skilled fighters out there." He boasted.

"Oh? Really, well I'd like some proof please." A strange voice said from the door.

We all turn around and I couldn't help, but do a double take. He…He is the same one from my dream!

_His face held the same intense blue eyes; his hair was just as messy as in my dream, his… WAIT! What am I thinking! Zelda get a hold of yourself, we're here on a mission to saving a kingdom. Not to be checking out strange guys from dreams!_

Groose was red in the face and said, "Watch it boy! I could scar that pretty face of yours."

The boy gave a cocky grin and said, "Well I would like to see you try."

"Boy! I would like to challenge you to a fight; we got time, right Marin?"

"Um…yeah, It would be good to practice early." She said with a small smile.

The boy nodded and said, "Well let's prove who is better."

"Ha, prepare for defeat boy!"

We left for the courtyard after dropping off our stuff in our rooms.

I wasn't going to participate today, but this will give me a glimpse on how my partner fights.

***Link's POV***

We stood facing each other as we unsheathed our swords.

The girls were watching from the sidelines and the last rays of the sun where leaving.

I gave then a grin and took my stance and waited for Groose to attack.

"Let me show you how much of a fighter I am, Boy!" he snickered at me.

"Well, I'm not going easy on you either." I replied with a smile.

His smile vanished and with a howl, he lashed at me. I parried one slash and swiped another, before having to leap back to avoid another. He gave an angry grunt and came at me again. I parried the blow to my ribs and returned with a swipe to his head, forcing him to take a step back.

I blocked a stab and lunged forward. He blocked it and lashed at my side. I jumped back, barely missing it. I then felt a sting, but knew it was just a scratch. I gave an angry growl and lashed at him.

"You know I'm kind of getting bored of this, I think it's time I finished this." I said to him as we deflected, parried, and lunged in perfect unison.

"Not if I can help it." He growled back and gripping his sword with two hands he did a vertical slice.

I sidestepped it and Groose followed up with a powerful horizontal slice. I saw my chance and rolled underneath it and came up behind him. Groose swung around charge when I stretched foot, tripping Groose. He fell to the ground and held my sword to his neck.

"Nice try, but it seems to me that you will have to try harder." I smirked.

Groose was sprawled on the ground while giving me a glare.

He tried to get up, but I kept my sword at his neck and replied coolly, "Oh, by the way my name is Link."

I lowered my sword and helped him up. He dusted himself up and glared at me.

"Boy, I'd wipe that smirk off your face. I was just going easy on you anyway." He scoffed.

"Actually, if I do recall, I think _**Link**_ said that he wasn't going easy on you." A new voice said behind me.

I turned around and noticed it was the pretty blonde who spoke.

"Never mind that, we only got 20 minutes left before you guys have to go to the Acquaintance Dance." Marin said, coming up from behind the girl who spoke.

* * *

***Time Skip***

I was staring into the mirror as it reflected back a boy clad in a green dress.

I turned back at a smirking Groose, "Are you sure this is what all the Hylian warriors wear?"

"What? I think that dress looks good on you, girly." _Great, it's from Boy to Girly, what an upgrade on nicknames huh?_

"Ah, correction it's a tunic not a dress." A female voice sounded from the door.

We turn around and my gaze landed on the same blonde girl, now wearing an ornate dress.

"Dress or Tunic, it doesn't matter, they're both not manly. Anyway, why are you here?" I frowned

She gave me a once over and said, "Well I thinks fitting and I am here because Marin told me to get you guys because we're ready to go."

"Okay, just wait a moment." Said Groose, grabbing something from his sack and plopping it on top of my head. "Now your outfit is complete." He smirked.

"Really, a pointy hat, Groose?" I grumbled as we left the room.

***Zelda's POV, 5 Min. Before***

"Soo, how do you like your room? It isn't to flasy?" Marin smiled.

I gapped at the huge room; it felt so homey and just right.

"I...I love it!" I exclaimed happily.

"Good because I have a feeling you're going to love this dress!" Marin smiled pulling a dress from behind her.

"Oh, I… I can't accept it! It's too beautiful!" I said admiring the beautifully decorated dress.

"Oh, don't be so silly. I have been holding this for a long time and I think it would be perfect for you! I have this feeling it's made for you."

"Well… if you insist. Okay!" I smiled reaching for the dress. The dress had flowing skirts and a teal bodice. The sleeves, as well as the skirts, were made of a soft white fabric, with a pattern of delicate flowers.

"Now, hold still while I help you into your dress." Marin fussed. Zelda tried it on, and it fit her perfectly.

"There, now go look at yourself in the mirror because you look beautiful." She gushed, clapping her hands with glee.

I turn to look at myself in the mirror and gasp at the beautiful woman staring back at me. I looked nothing like the poor, dirty, hardworking orphan, I looked wise, beautiful, and determined. With a sigh of pleasure, i watched the skirts twirl around me in the mirror. Never before in my life had i worn anything so beautiful.

I glanced at Marin and gave her a great big hug.

"Thank you Marin! I…thank you for everything."

"Aww, your welcome Zelda…Oh! Gosh we're going to be late! Come on and get the guys. They should be on the door on the left."

I released the hug and we hurried to not be late because I don't want to know what the punishment would be for that.

* * *

I walked ahead, ignoring Groose's tale of how he patented his ridiculous red pompadour, and notice that the strange green clad boy was staring at me. I turned to him and asked, "Is something the matter? Cause you're staring." I smirked.

He followed in step with me and responded, "It's nothing, but I never got your name. I'm Link by the way and your future hero/savior." He grinned. I laughed at his remark and actually smiled, which I haven't done in a while.

"I'm Zelda, I will be fighting along side you whether you like it or not." I said holding my hand out, which he shook.

Soon we entered the vastly decorated ballroom and headed to the table that waited some of the warriors where already waiting. Thankfully we weren't the only ones late.

Once all the warriors sat at their tables, we were immediately served our food. When we finished dessert we decided to get acquainted with everyone because you don't know, they maybe one of the last faces I will ever see. _Oh quit it Zelda, as duty as a Princess of Hyrule, I have to stick it through and not die. Maybe I will even…_

"Hey Zelda, is something wrong, cause you face was all scrunched up then had this fierce look." Link asked concerned.

_Since when was he concerned? _ I shrugged and said it was nothing.

I then turn to my left and chatted idly with everyone and found out bits and pieces about everyone. I learned that the twili girl is Midna. She was a tall, mesmerizing, beautiful girl. She probably broke many guys' hearts. I sneaked a glance at Link and stifled a smirk. The poor boy was drooling at Midna.

I went back to chatting with her and found out that she has a playful, mischievous sense of humor even though I thought most twilis' were very dark natured. I guess I can't trust rumors anyway. Suddenly, Link barged into the conversation and I left due to Link, flirting and showing off for Midna.

I also learned something about the twili boy is Zant. He wore a tall metal helm on his, what looked to be a lizard-like, face when he retracted to reveal his face. He was more silent and kept to himself through-out the dinner.

The Gorons where very nice to me and told me the beauty of their village, well before King Ganon took over. I chatted with Medli and Prince Komali. They seemed quite the pair. Medli was a kindhearted, talented harp player and best friend of Prince Komali. Prince Komali was very shy and didn't talk much, but when Medli warmed up to me, he seemed to join into the conversation.

When I got back to my seat, I remember something. I didn't see the Shiekans anywhere! Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and jumped and turned around to face a man. He was in shape but still on the lean side. He was also covered in all white and blue bandages, with a red eye protruding on his chest. The only thing visible was his blonde hair and his red eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle _Zelda_, but I'm Sheik." He said kindly.

I narrowed my eyes and said suspiciously, "It's nice to meet you to Sheik, but how do you know my name?" There was a faint glimmer in his eyes and he said, "Would you like to dance?" he said ignoring my question and taking my hand. "But, there is no…" I started, but was interrupted when the Gorons' struck up a familiar folk tune. _Who knew that Goron's could play so beautifully. _There was laughter and everyone got up to dance. I saw Link grab Midna's hand and help lead her in the dance. "So, what was that you were saying?" Sheik asked, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"Umm…but, I ca..can't dance." I stammered. "Nonsense, anyone can dance. I'll teach you." He said laughing as he dragged me to the dance floor.

"Now, I bow and you curtsy," he instructed, bowing and I taking my flowing skirts and performing a graceful movement.

"Like this?" I asked, curtsying, just like I had seen some others do.

"Good! Now, we go for a little walk - this way," he instructed with a gesture.

He took my hands and began leading me into a dance step.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

I grinned as I got the hang of it.

"One, two, three, step together. Now, step hop. Step hop. Now, turn under. Whoop, not quite."

"Now hop, step, hop, and under… "He instructed, "Now twirl out and back to me."

I laughed as I twirled back to Sheik. I then felt Sheik letting me go and I widened my eyes, "Wait!" He smiled and called out, "Don't worry Zelda!" I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Link grab my hands smiling and started dancing with me, and after only a few steps, I began to regain confidence.

"So, enjoying yourself?" he asked. I nodded nervously and said, "I didn't know you danced too hero." "Ha! I'm the best dancer here!" he boasted. I smiled and chided, "I'd be careful with that ego of yours." He laughed and we chatted during the dance, not noticing that as we danced our left hands had started glowing. As the music slowly ended, I curtsied and Link bowed and the dance ended.

It was late now and everyone was leaving to their rooms when I heard someone call my name. I turned and it was Sheik.

Marin saw my gaze and gave me a knowing look, "Go to him, it looks like he's calling you," She said then winked leaving with everyone.

I waited for Sheik to catch up and we chatted until we to my door. I turned to Shiek and said, "Thanks for teaching me how to dance." He nodded and came closer to me, shocked I said, "wha…what are you…" He shushed me and whisper into my ear, "Meet me in the gardens after breakfast, bring no one. Understood." He walked back, leaving me wide eyed and he turned and said, "It was nice dancing with you to…_**Princess Zelda.**_"

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling and deep in thought, no longer tired, my brain brimming with unanswered questions. Who is this Shiek? What does he want? And why do I have to go alone? Who could I trust? I gave a deep sigh and closed my eyes and let myself sink into a deep darkness.

* * *

_**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I'm still very sorry it was late. I'm finally glad I posted it. It been bugging me and hope it wasn't to boring.**_

_**BTW~ I won't be able to post a chapter next week because I will be gone for vacation. I'll still try to write and post as soon as I can. **_

_**Your Very Hungry Author~ Macartyjr2**_

_**P.S **__**REVIEW**__**! **__**And Happy 'Hump' Day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry I haven't been posting chapters, I've been busy lately and yea that's a lame excuse and sometimes I get inspiration for the story once in awhile, so as of the winter vacation I have been typing and editing the chapters i'm hoping to edit/post chapter 3 and 4 by tomorrow._

_I strongly recommend that readers who read this before might have to retread it again because I added lots of info. I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! Thanks again and hopefully the new and improved chapters will answer some questions and don't worry if some weren't answered, they hopefully will be in the future chapters. :)_

_Happy Reading-Macartyjr2 _


End file.
